


Je T'aime Mi Amor (Levi Ackerman x OC)

by IgnaciaFlame12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi/OC - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnaciaFlame12/pseuds/IgnaciaFlame12
Summary: This story is based off a dream I had... But since dreams only last for about 3-7 seconds, and dreams are too short I'll be adding more to it so I hope you'll enjoy this...(Levi x OC)A piece of what you're about to read..._______________________"NO, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PORFAVOR!!""ZEPHYRA!! LET ME GO!!" He yelled with a great passion to be set free.He feels a great pain in his neck. Then suddenly the drug takes effect covering his vision into darkness...________________________Some of the characters have elemental powers like the Avatar (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire) you know that kind of stuff.________________________Started: June 12, 2017Finished: --





	1. Chapter 1

06.12.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

It's been a while since I've seen Levi. We've known each other since our mom's introduced us, and it took a while for Levi to warm up to me.

After Levi's mother died, Levi had to live with his uncle Kenny. I knew there was something wrong with Kenny's behavior. He had this untrustworthy aura around him.

"¡ZEPHYRA ANGELICA SYRAH FLORES LEVÁNTATE YA!" my mother hollered from the bottom of the staircase, telling me to get up.

"¡YA VOY!" I yelled back assuring her that I'm awake. I lay there in my harem pants and black T-shirt for a few more minutes until I finally decided to get ready.

As I finish putting my burgundy hair up in a half-up-half-down style, I look towards my phone's clock. I see I only have about 20 minutes for me to get to school; that's not what scares me. What scares me the most is that to get to school it's a 40-minute walk from my home to my 1st Block/Class. With that information in mind, I quickly yell to my mom that I love her and that I'm going to school.

I ran to school despite the burning in my calves and lungs. 'I need to get into exercising again.' Halfway to my destination, I look at the time, I have about 20 minutes left before my class starts. As I ran, I felt this weird change in my body. That somehow I felt lighter, with an extra spring to my feet. Ignoring the feeling, I ran past the people dodging suitcases and families.

~Time Skip~

Finally, at the foot of the school, I see a huge group of students happily conversing with each other. I look at the time and I have enough time to rest. I hurried my tired body to my class ignoring the weird looks other's are giving me.

I slam the door open, scaring the students inside along with some of my friends. As I walked towards my desk in the back close to the window on the right side of the wall **(A/N: If you're left handed then it's the opposite side)** , to the left of my desk I see Levi standing there next to Hanji.

"ZEPHYRA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hange asked with concern as I plopped down on my chair.

"I had to run to school..." I said banging my head on the hard polished clean surface of the cool table.

"Keep banging your head on the table you'll bust your head open," my best friend, Levi, said in his deep monotone voice.

"Good morning students! Please have a seat, class is about to start," the teacher said explaining the objectives on the board.

'Ugh, could this day get any worse?'

Little did I know I would regret saying that...

**______________________________________________________________**

**So how was that?? I'm new to writing a story. So many ideas that I have but can't write them down... Well I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to add in the gif and image but even my knowledge in HTML can't help me!!

06.16.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

~After School~

Levi came over to help me with my homework. He's always offered to help me with my homework since we were little. I think he just doesn't have anything else to do.

"Levi I need help--"

"Don't we all need help these days??"

"Ahaha yes we all need help. It's amazing how us simple minded creatures lived to be this long without tearing eachother apart..."

"Tch come on what do you need help with?"

"I need help with ELA. I need to write a story for a character I don't even know of."

"Okay so first what's..."

Levi began to help me with this difficult task at hand without a complaint.

~In the afternoon **(It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon.)** ~

"Okay let's take a break," Levi finally said with a low chuckle.

"FINALLY!! I felt like my brain was going to explode!!" I cried dramatically, as Levi sent me a small glare.

"Anyway would you like something to eat?? I can make Enchiladas Verdes o unos taquitos de barbacoa--" I asked as I looked through the cabinets and freezer.

"Zephyra you are speaking in Spanish again!" He interrupted as he sat up from his lying position on the brown colored furry couches.

"Oh désolée, Levi!" I teased, saying my apology in French knowing Levi's native tongue is French.

After I made us both perfect sandwiches, I brought it to the small black coffee table in the living room. I sat down setting six water bottles on the table as well and commenced with my ELA homework, again.

I felt the strange feeling inside my chest, my nose begins to feel itchy yet stuffy. I'm trying to catch a breath. Levi began to notice my struggle and started backing away slowly, until...

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed to the left of me away from Levi. But once I sneezed I felt a gust of wind come out of nowhere. I turned towards Levi to see his eyes have widened a small fraction of what I'm used to seeing.

"Did you...... feel.. that??" I asked with confusion.

"....Yes...." Levi said with a little uncertainty tainted in his words.

"Oh, my gosh what was that?!"I asked Levi a little freaked out.

"Zephyra there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't until now..."

 **____________________________________________________________**  
**CLIFFHANGER!! Boo yeah oh my gosh that sounded weird... never going to say that again.**  
**So how was it??**

**What is Levi going to tell her?!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

06.20.17

**Edited on 6.03.18**

With a stern look, he said "Zephyra there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't until now..."

'What could he possibly tell me that isn't as freaky as this?' I thought as I patiently waited for his next words to fill my growing curiosity.

"I'm not normal. I have powers," Levi said emotionless.

'OH MY GLOB!! STOP!! FREAKING OUT YOU RED HEADED FOOL!! Okay I have to play it cool. Poker face commencing NOW!!'

"So? Does that mean I'm also a mutant or someone with powers...?" I said trying to keep my façade at bay.

"Tch, I can't believe you..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just told you a something that no body knows about me, and you're just going to say 'So?' "

"....Well I'm internally freaking out at the moment and it's just way to emerrassing to show you..."

"Tch, yes you are a mutant except it seems that you have the ability to manipulate wind," he says looking away ignoring her comment.

"Nice but Oh my gosh!! HOW AM I GOING TO CONTROL IT--?

ACHOO!!" A smaller but forceful wind came flowing into the room unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish," I sniffed taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing the trapped air from my lungs. "Levi.... what powers do you have??"

"Tch, I can manipulate water and fire depending on my mood," he said as he thought of the possibilities of him hurting Zephyra.

"What comes out if you're mad??"

"I manipulate Fire when I'm angered or annoyed and Water when I'm calm or happy," Levi explains with a small unnoticeable smile on his lips.

'Did--IS he smiling?! He hasn't smiled since we were kids,' I am filled with some sort of warmth growing inside of my palpitating heart.

**_______________________________________**   
**_______**   
**__**

**So?? How was it??**

**I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS TOO SHORT OF A CHAPTER BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER!!**   
**( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'°☆**

**What part did you people like most??**

**What will happen next?!**

**Until next time!!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

07.13.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

Today Levi is going to help me control the air/wind. I hope everything goes well and not get embarrassed... ugh it's going to be a long day.

~Mini Time Skip~

"No, you're too tense Zephyra. Widen your stance.... Are you mad?!" Levi was getting aggravated and tried to stay calm.

"Levi, I can't do it!!" I yelled with a burst of wind swirling around me.

"IF YOU KEEP GETTING MAD YOU'LL CREATE A TORNADO!! SO CALM DOWN YOU BRAT!!"

"...."

"I'm here to help you, so stop your glaring and actually listen to me," he pleaded.

".... ugh fine"

"Now Zephyra I want you to clear your mind, feel the breeze that blows through your hair, your fingertips, your body," he whispered calmly.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath in and slowly exhale calming my tense form. I feel the soothing sensation of the cool breeze pushing softly against my hair and back.

"Now open your eyes and concentrate on the movements and the direction the wind blows," he says while grasping my arms with gentle hands. I begin to bend soft movements of the wind, as Levi releases his grip.

"That's it. Now move your body just as softly as the leaves move in the trees."

'This is embarrassing! Why?!'

"Not like that. Like this..." he says behind me as he grabs a hold of my waist and sways it as if we were dancing. I turned to face Levi as we commenced to circle to the breeze.

We came to a stop staring deeply into each other's eyes. I could feel his breath fanning against my face as we inched closer.

**______________________________**

**So what do you think??**

**What do you think will happen??**

**Please, comment your opinions.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

07.19.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

I could feel his breath fanning against my face as we inched closer until soft lips were pressed against each other in a passionate love filled kiss.

Levi hugged my petite figure closer towards his muscular built that was felt through his thin white shirt.

My slender fingers entangled themselves in his charcoal undercut while his hands moved gently across my back and waist.

The kiss became even more intense but the need for air was even greater. With a final tug of the lips and crashing of tongues, we both parted for the much-needed air for our burning lungs.

We rested our foreheads together as we cached our breath from the intense interaction that occurred just a few moments before.

"That was..." I huffed with a blush covering my soft cheeks.

"...amazing," Levi chuckled as he finished my sentence.

"Levi, no se como decirte esto pero estuve enamorado de ti. Te e amado siempre desde que éramos chiquitos," I confessed telling him wholeheartedly of how I felt. (Levi, I don't know how to tell you this but I have been in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were little kids.)

"Je t'aime... depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue," Levi teased confessing his love for me in the French language. (I love you... ever since the moment I first met you...)

There was a silence shared between us. A comfortable silence as we glanced lovingly towards one another as one thought crossed our minds...

'Finally, I'll have the love of my life with me until the end...'

**____________________________________________**

**Sorry it took a while to update.**

**Was it okay?? I don't know how this kiss scene goes...**

**Please comment your opinions it would help me a lot.**

**Until next chapter!! Hope you have a nice day!!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to put this chapter up for a while and it's not working!!

07.22.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

**(A/N: Zephyra = zeff - ear - uh )**

Author's POV

After the kiss that was shared between them, their bond became even stronger as their love grew with intense passion.

Once rumors got out about their relationship, everyone was either relieved of them finally getting together or pretty aggravated with whom Levi had chosen.

'Why?! Why her?! Why doesn't he love me?! We were supposed to get married in our future!! We were supposed to be happy!!' Petra thought.

"Um... Petra are you okay?" Hanji thought unsure of how to comfort her friend. Seeing her turn into a red strawberry seething with steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh... I'm fine Hanji..." Petra assured.

"Oh... okay well see ya in our next class!"

After Hanji left, Petra thought of a plan that could rid of Zephyra for good.

~At the Park~

"Ahahaha Levi no-" She erupts into a fit of giggles. Zephyra was being attacked by the raven haired man.

'Hehe I love the sound of her voice echoing through the air...' Levi thought as he continued to torture the love of his life.

'YES, EVERYTHING WENT ACCORDING TO PLAN!! Now that they're finally together my life will be complete!!' Hanji excitedly thought.

~Back to the tickle war~

"Ay ok okay... stop it!!" After Zephyra yelled desperately at Levi he abruptly stops and forced his chuckles down his throat.

"Oh my gosh air beautiful air I can breath!!" She dramatically said towards Levi giving him a playful side glance. "No thanks to you."

"Oh well at least I got a smile at the end," Levi replied with a tone knowing what's to come.

"What? No, you didn't," she said squishing her cheeks trying to stop the smile forming on her full lips to no avail. "Tch," she laughed stopping her actions and switched to lean her head against Levi's shoulder.

With a small smile escaping his lips, he wrapped his slim yet muscular arm around Zephyra's shoulder and looked at the scenery before him.

It was a cloudy day at the park as it seems the sky would start to cry heavy drops of rain any moment. But the couple didn't let that thought ruin their evening out.

As they were conversing with each other, Levi felt the hairs on his neck stand straight up with an alert.

"Huh Levi, ¿que pasa?" Zephyra sat up with attention and sent a worried gaze towards Levi's sitting form on the black slick bench as he looked around. (What's wrong?)

"I have a bad feeling about today. It's probably just the rain but I don't want to put it off like it's nothing."

Silence. Nothing heard. Not even the birds were chirping their beautiful song nor the crickets sang. The park was empty, no kids running around or parents conversing with other parents.

Just silence, until a soft sound was heard from above.

The beating of the wind. Zephyra felt the change in the wind's direction and the force of what was to come.

As clear as their ears and eyes have shown the sound came from the beating blades of a helicopter that floated in the sky above ground.

And as fast as Levi could do he pushed Zephyra behind him and told her one thing...

Run.

They ran from the group of soldiers that emerged from the flying box. Levi bent the water in the alleyway before them creating a path as to not slip while Zephyra used the wind to blow away the stinky garbage cans right in front of them.

Running left, right, left, until they encountered a smaller group of the soldiers blocking their path to safety.

Seeing this, Levi pushed Zephyra behind him and used the water as a whip that circled around them towards the group of soldiers.

The turned frozen water whip pushed the soldiers aside and he used the water from the ground and the rain fall and pushed a huge wave towards the other soldiers behind him.

"That will buy us enough time, let's go" Levi rushed out as he dragged Zephyra that stood frozen to the ground. She hadn't seen Levi in action before 'til now.

The touch of Levi's hand snapped her out of her reverie and she commanded her leg joints to move.

As they ran through the empty streets Levi took out the many soldiers with his water whips and ice daggers. Once they've gotten to a secluded alley, they took a quick rest from the cardio they've forced upon their body.

"...oh I hope they're gone..."Zephyra said breathing out a sigh.

"It's not over yet. I just don't know why they're chasing us with tranquilizer guns," the gray eyed male said with a huff.

They rested for a little more until Zephyra heard a grunt of surprise. She shot her head up with alert and looked at Levi who was standing in front of her as a human shield. She dashed towards her lover and looked him over and tried to lift his head up from his crouched position.

"Levi, where??" She urgently asked the male.

"Tch....leg..." he breathed heavily as he scrunched his eyes in pain.

Zephyra looked at his right thigh and pulled the dart out. She softly wiped his face from the dropping bullets of the sky's tears.

"Levi, look at me. Wake up, Levi. Don't sleep,"Zephyra thought sadly while holding him up.

Before she could move, she sensed something coming straight at her.

With a couple dodges and a flick of her wrists and arms, she swished the three darts away from them.

She dragged Levi's unconscious body under a bridge to try and wake him up but nothing was working until she started yelling.

"LEVI, TE VOY A DAR UNAS CACHETADAS SI NO ME HABLAS!!!" Zephyra yelled with clear annoyance in her voice. (Levi, I'm going to slap you if you don't answer me!!!)

She didn't hear anything, so she prepared herself for the growing nerves that she will feel after what she's about to do.

Slap.

"...Ugh... Tch, why does my cheek feel so numb? Did you just slap me?!" Levi asked surprised as he gets out of his sleeping state.

"Oui, si, yes now get up. We need to go," she covers up her nervousness with a confident stride as if nothing happened.

Levi gives her a surprised look as he stands up with a small smile and says, "Tch, you didn't have to hit me though."

"Well, I did yell a warning that I was going to slap you. You still didn't get up so I did it."

"Tch..." they walked to an abandoned warehouse where Levi used to go to for training when he found out he had his powers.

* * *

**I totally freaked out when I was making this chapter. I almost died!!**

**This is the part that sort of went with what happened in my dream I just added some more details...**


	7. Chapter 7

07.27.17

"Are we there yet, mi amor?" Zephyra whined as she stumbled over the gravel-covered ground.

"No ma cherie," Levi sighed with a hint of exhaustion in his monotone voice.

They walked tirelessly through what felt like a desert with the heat beating down upon their head and skin. **(A/n: This reminds me of a Quemacoco. That's what we call a sunroof in Spanish. I hope I spelled it right...)**

'Where in the world is this warehouse located at?! Sheesh, my tiny feet can't take it anymore!!' Right as Zephyra thought this, they came to a stop for up ahead sat an abandoned building. Where the tough dirtied cracked cement merged with the crushed graveled dirt with dried plantation surrounding the old building.

'Oh my gosh. Look at all this trash-' they both thought with annoyance. They continued forward, ignoring the waste that was left behind.

The building looked like an abandoned factory. Where all the windows were fogged with dust and dead vegetation grew along the rusty red brick walls.

Levi pushed through the unused doors with a grunt while Zephyra trailed behind him. As they got inside, they noticed it was little hard to breathe with the dust flying around, the ground had tiny life forms scurrying to safety, cobwebs filled the corners of the ceiling, and there was furniture spewed around in random places.

"Um... Levi when was the last time you used this place?" she asked unsure of what happened to this place.

"I don't know exactly but maybe three years ago," Levi said taking out his white cloths and ties it around his head and mouth. "Best start cleaning."

"Okay," with a determined look Zephyra took off her black harem pants and striped sweater to reveal black gym shorts and a white undershirt. She tied her half up burgundy hair into a messy loose bun and put on her raspberry colored bandana on her head to keep her bangs out of her vision.

Levi came back and handed her the cleaning supplies and with that in hand, they both start cleaning the two-story building.

~Time Skip~

At the end of cleaning the building, the wooden floor had a shine to it along with the windows which lightened the room with natural light. The walls were free of webs, the rusted staircase, located against the wall to the right, was free of dirt and rust, and the frames around the windows no longer made the air thick.

The second floor was just as clean as the ground-floor. On the second floor, down the hall on the second door on the right is a kitchen. The cleaned kitchen had white countertops where a refrigerator sat in the left corner facing the left side of the doorframe, the black stove sat on the other side of the refrigerator with a white countertop separating the two electrical appliances. Another countertop lays in the farthest left corner, separating the stove and sink. Against the wall above the sink lays a large window which overlooks the backyard of the building and on the other side of the sink lays a long white countertop and below the countertops lay various cabinets. On the second floor also lay four bedrooms which contain bathrooms of their own.

"Ugh... We're so finished..." Zephyra said exhaustedly as she sat herself down on a metal chair that was found in the storage closet where Levi had found the cleaning supplies.

"I would say so," Levi replied as he looked around the once dirtied building with a small smile.

"Oh Levi, have you fixed the leaking pipes?" Zephyra shot up from her slouched form from the cool chair.

"Yes," he mumbled through his forearm.

"Okay," she replied standing while making circular motions with her hands. She caused a small breeze to softly blow throughout the whole building. Levi as well helped with the cooling process by cupping his hands around his mouth and starts to blow. With the breeze circling the whole building and the chill of the breath, the two created a cooling air system.

Once the draft cooled the whole building, they closed all the windows and doors to rest their tired forms in their chosen bedrooms that happen to be located side by side.

With a startled awakening, Levi heard the slightly loud crying from next door. He pushed his fatigue away while almost blindly guided his form towards Zephyra's room. At the foot of her bed, he softly shook the dreaming beauty from her nightmare as to not alarm her already shaken and scared form. Suddenly, she bolted to a sitting position and cupped her crying eyes. Levi sat on the edge of her bed he removed the sheets from her body and began to comfort her. He soothingly rubbed her back and began to kiss her temple and cheeks as she hugged him for dear life as if he would disappear from her touch.

"It's okay Zephyra I'm here with you," Levi mumbled in her burgundy hair slightly rocking her to calm the rest of her body. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zephyra's head was resting in the crook of Levi's neck. She replied with the shake of her head.

"Let's get to sleep. Hanji's coming tomorrow morning to bring us some food." Levi moved their bodies to rest side by side. Zephyra moved Levi's right hand under her left cheek and placed her right hand on Levi's cheek. Together, with Zephyra in Levi's embrace, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

**I'm so sorry!! I have no excuse... T^T**

**Please comment on what you think of the chapter, please...**

**Also, what part did you like most?**

 


	8. Chapter 8

__

08.06.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

With a startled jolt, Zephyra jumped over the body that laid beside her and ran down the metal stairs with her barefooted feet pounding on the smooth gray floor. She ran towards the door with a fright to calm the pounding door as to not wake up Levi.

With a strong tug of the steel handle, she pulled the door and dragged in the loud creep.

"¿Qué crees que estas a haciendo? Osea que no ves?! Estamos-" Zephyra whisper-yelled to the person as she tried to fix her long waist length hair. (What do you think you're doing? Can you not see?! We- )

"ZEPHYRA!! HOW YOU BEEN?!" Hanji announced as she glomped the other female in a hug.

"SH SH SH SSSSHHHH!!" She tried to calm her loud best friend.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! HOW'S LEVI?!" Hanji not knowing she was constricting Zephyra's lungs of air kept jumping around with Zephyra in her embrace.

Suddenly, without warning Hanji is hit on the side of her head with something wet. She turned towards the source only to get another splash to the head.

"Hanji. Let. Her. Go." Levi said with a murderous glint in his eyes as he stood in a stance as to strangle the taller female.

"Huh?..." Hanji looked down at the smaller girl in her arms turning as red as a tomato.

"Oh, Zephyra why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe??!!" Haji released her unbreakable embrace.

"Ugh..." Zephyra slumped to the ground unmoving. "I'm so dizzy..."

"Hanji..." Levi growled through his teeth as he chased towards the excited female around the building.

~Time Skip~

After the whole quarrel between Hanji and Levi, the trio sat around a rectangular table to discuss what has been happening after they had escaped from the horde of soldiers.

"Okay, so I bought some food... and hot sauce for you Zephyra...." Hanji said almost fearful of what Zephyra might have done if she hadn't brought some hot sauce.

"You did?! Oh, gracias Hanji!! No sé lo que habría hecho si no había comprado salsa caliente..." Zephyra said with a relieved sigh as she carried a small bottle of Valentina towards her bag to grab a snack to eat with her bag of chips. (I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't bought hot sauce...)

Hanji shuddered at the memory of when the last time she saw Zephyra without hot sauce and it was not pretty. And it was pretty painful for Haji to deal with a raging Mexican on her back yelling at her in Spanish waving a flip-flop over her head. Of course, Levi didn't help Hanji because he thought it would be refreshing to not have Hanji screeching her replies for the whole world to hear.

"With food out of the way, did you bring news of who's behind this?" Levi replied with a commanding tone.

"Well... I've had my suspicions and I don't think you're going to like it..."

"Who is it??" Zephyra asked after eating out of her plastic aluminum bag of Hot Cheetos with her hot sauce.

"I don't know honestly... Hey Zephyra can I have some chips, please?! I just want to see why you like the bag of chips so much!!" Hanji put emphasis on her words as she looked towards the two.

~Meanwhile outside of the building~

Unknown POV

"What is she doing?" a voice called out.

"I don't know but if she goes along with the plan then you'll finally have what you want dear."

"Okay, daddy! I can't wait till he's mine after all these years..."

"Soldiers prepare for what is to come," a voice of authority announced through a microphone towards a squad of soldiers that surround the building.

~Back in the building~

"Sure Hanji..." Zephyra passed her bag of chips.

"Yay!!" Unknown to the couple, as Hanji sneakily placed a note inside the bag of chips and grabbed a few chips as she pulled her hand out of the bag. "Thank you!!"

"Levi could I speak to you in private??"

"I'll be upstairs in my room..." Zephyra walked off but came running back to grab her bag of chips off the white plastic table and ran towards her small room. 

Zephyra's POV

Once I got upstairs, I jumped on my bed and continued to eat my chips as I looked out my window. Outside I saw a few movements in the trees, of course, I thought nothing of it until I saw a flash of black. 'Maybe it's a raven...?'

'Oh, what is this?' I pulled out what felt like a small plastic bag. The plastic bag was like one of the ones that would come with a shirt with a button in it.

I took out the plastic bag and set my bag of chips down on a small table and went to wash my hands including the Ziploc bag. After washing my hands in the small bathroom, I opened the bag to see a small folded piece of paper. The paper was folded into a small triangle that would easily fit into anyone's palm. The note said...

Once you get this note, make sure you're in a secluded area as you read this. No windows. Okay, once you get into a secure area this note will tell you everything I know. I overheard some of our friends speaking in hushed tones when I was hanging out with them. I heard them say 'So what's the next move, Annie?'

'I don't know... We'll have to see what the boss has planned for us.'

'But what's the plan again?'

'The plan is to get all the mutants into one place so we can build a more secure world for everyone. Having mutants around roaming freely is a catastrophe. Someday they will overrule and take over the world as we know it today.'

'But what about Petra? What are we going to do about her?'

'Once she has what she wants, she will be out of our way.'

After I heard that, I was about to go call you guys about it but I was stopped by Reiner he grabbed me by the arm. I was held captive until I had promised to be part of their plan. Right now they have the place surrounded with soldiers I was hoping to buy you some time to get ready and pack things you'll need before they storm in this building. I hope you two get out safely.

At the end of the note, I hurried and packed my spare clothes that I've taken off from the day before into the black backpack that Hanji had brought us. I slipped on my black converse over my black socks. I hurried towards Levi's room to pack his spare clothes neatly into his black duffle bag.

I pulled his duffle bag over my shoulder and went back to my room to grab my own backpack that rested against my bed. On my way out of the room, I grab my bag of Cheetos from the small table. Suddenly, a hand is placed on my shoulder causing me to jolt to see the attacker but came face to face with the love of my life.

"Ay, don't surprise me like that. I could have slapped you."

"Huh... come on the traps are set so that will buy us some time to leave the building," Levi said as he grabbed our bags from my shoulders.

"Where's Hanji?" I whispered.

"She just left. She told me about the soldiers surrounding the place and that they can burst in here any moment now." Once Levi said that there was a loud boom at the front of the door along with a loud clank. Several, smoke bombs rolled across the floor filling the air with fog.

Back to 3rd Person POV

The building was quickly being swarmed by armed soldiers. Zephyra and Levi were running towards the metal stairs. A soldier quickly grabbed Zephyra from behind putting her into a choke hold. She struggled with the intensity of trying to break the man's hold. She quickly flips the larger man's body catching him off guard, she scrambles to catch up to Levi. Zephyra only being a few feet away from Levi sees a soldier about to tackle Levi. "DUCK!!"

Levi dodges the tackle and quickly spins around to punch the larger form with a flaming fist. "Come on Zeph there's not much time." They continue to run towards an exit as they hear the pained yelps and screams of soldiers being caught by the traps.

"Zephyra when we get to the exit-" Levi was caught off guard with a dart just as before as his muscles grow a little weak. He gets held in a chokehold by the soldier from before.

"LET HIM GO!!" she desperately yells.

"I don't think so. Surrender or the man gets it," the masculine voice of the soldier replies with a small smirk on his face.

"No- Zephyra go-" Levi was interrupted by the soldier slamming Levi's head against the stone floor where a small dirty pond of water lay.

Zephyra thought of something, quickly she put her left foot in front of her and her right foot behind her and with all her might she punches a huge gust of air towards the attacker.

"Leave. Us. ALONE!!" She kicks another gust of air towards the man knocking him into the wall and window behind him.

Levi looked quite surprised but it quickly vanishes as he tried to stand up, with his limbs shaking. They hobbled towards the exit just below the staircase. As soon as they step out into the open, they quickly realize they have been surrounded.

"SURRENDER OR WE'LL SHOOT!!" Announced the Captain of the squad. Together they drop their bags to the ground to put their arms up in surrender.

"Can I go now daddy?!" a feminine voice traveled through the wind.

"Is that.... Petra?" Levi mumbled under his breath.

"Hello Levi~" the strawberry blonde walked towards her crush. "...and Zephyra..." Petra greeted in disgust.

"...Why are you doing this?" Levi said with a hint of anger in his tone as his eyes pierced through Petra's amber ones.

"Why? Well because it all started when you went and made this diva into your girlfriend. I knew she wasn't the right one and I tried telling you but you were too busy hanging out with her. She doesn't care for you like I do. She's nothing like me."

"You're right. She's nothing like you," as Levi said this Zephyra could feel the soil on her right side start to heat up. "She's better than you could possibly be."

With a huff, Petra turned towards her father, the Commander, and said: "She's all yours." With that said the soldiers started to move in to hold down Levi as he pushed with all his might to get to Zephyra as she was carried away. The hollers of commands were mixed into the screams of Zephyra and Levi trying to stay together.

"NO, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PORFAVOR!!"

"ZEPHYRA!! LET ME GO!!" He yelled with a great passion to be set free.

He feels a great pain in his neck. Then suddenly the drug takes effect covering his vision into darkness...

 


	9. Chapter 9

08.25.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

Levi's POV

Like a pounding drum, a nonstop drumming headache is what I wake up to. I can't move. Drowsy. I try to comprehend my movements but I feel nothing. I try to move my fingers but all that I received is a twitch. A freakin' twitch. I roll my head across my aching shoulders to ease the tension in my neck and to ease the loud drumming that pulses through my head. I start to open my squinted eyes as I try to view my surroundings. Finally, I start to feel the surface I sat and what binds my pale wrists together. I start to move against the restricting ropes around my joints preventing me to move freely. Suddenly I'm hit with a thought....

_'Where is Zephyra...?'_

I look around. I see that I'm sitting in a mahogany wooden polished chair with a brown rope tied around my arms against the armrests and my legs against the legs of the chair. My upper torso is also tied to the seat to keep my movements limited. With my silver-gray eyes, I see that I'm in a medium sized cellar where the ground was a gray cemented color as hard as stone. I hear the soft thumping of feet hitting the ground and from the light sound coming from them, it must be a woman.

"Hello my love," screeched Petra in her annoying voice as she tugged the steel door open.

I remained silent for a minute not wanting to deal with her nonsense. "Where is Zephyra?" I asked despite my situation.

"Ugh, why don't you forget about her. We finally have each other and no one can get between us like that simple-minded girl," Petra said with a relieved sigh.

What she said really angered me to the point where I can pull these restraints off and cause the water in the pipes to boil. "She's not a simple-minded girl she's very smart. Of course, you wouldn't know that since you don't hang around us anymore," I said trying to defend Zephyra.

"Well, Levi if you don't forget about her I'll make sure you never see her again. So best start listening." Petra gave a huff as she leaned her head to an uncomfortably close distance towards the side of my head. I didn't flinch nor did I resist. I knew what she was doing and it wasn't working. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Oh, honey who said I wanted anything from you besides your love. I just want to see that good-for-nothing suffer in that rotten cell of hers." She spat the words as if they were poison.

"ELD, GUNTHER, ORUO!! Make sure Levi looks presentable for tonight." Petra commanded as if she was the queen. **(A/n: It's weird for her to give orders.... anyway let's go along with it... ONWARD!!)**

As the two brats and idiot took me to my own room to get cleaned up and dressed in the proper attire, I observed the people around me. They led me down a corridor to a room with a good amount of space where a bed layed under a window with a dresser placed against the wall across the mattress. They've informed me that they will be situated behind my door waiting for me to finish. I look through the dresser finding the clothes that Zephyra had stored in my duffel bag before we got captured. The thought of Zephyra in a foreign place by herself worries me deep to the bone. I take a towel that was left on the side of the bed and take a shower. After showering I look for black dress pants, my light gray dress shirt, my white cravat, and my black suit jacket and my polished black dress shoes.

"You sure did know what I like to wear Z..." I mumbled with a tug of a smile resting upon my lips.

I feel through my pockets feeling a small yet soft plastic device; I took it out and inspected it. It turned out to be an earpiece that spies would use while on missions. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower and the faucet for secrecy. I figured it was Hanji so I called her name out just to be sure.

"Hanji."

".....Yes.....? Levi is that you?! FINALLY, I HAVE BEEN WAITING for your call..." Hanji's voice got gradually louder until it morphed into a quieter tone.

"Can you trace my location to give me directions on how to get out of this place? I need to find Zephyra," I rushed trying to hide the urgency evident in my tone.

"Yes, it'll take a few minutes but I'll get back to you on that."

"Make sure to find Zephyra while you're at it, and make it quick."

"Okay okay okay sheesh. Alright, you got it boss man," Hanji said with determination.

After our conversation ended I hurriedly turned off the running valves and turned towards the doors and prepared for what is to come. I open the doors to see the three brats standing on the other side of the wooden door. "Ready short-stack?" Oruo said.

I didn't say anything to the brat. Instead, I stepped on his foot and as he bent forward to hold his foot in pain I place my hands around his neck and tugged his tall form above my knee where he received a nosebleed. It irks me to hear people making fun of me if Zephyra was here she would have started cussing the brat out in Spanish. With everyone suited, we walked towards what I believed was the dining room.

"My gosh Oruo, didn't you hear what Petra said?!" exclaimed Gunther.

"No, why woul-" Oruo was cut off biting his tongue.

Eld held his head in wonder of how Oruo had survived this considering he hasn't died from blood loss. Gunther just shook his head from side to side in disappointment. We all sat in our seats. _'I need to hurry and gather information on Zephyra's whereabouts,'_ I thought.

"Hello, boys!!" Petra hollered from across the room to make her entrance. My back was facing her not moving an inch. Nor was I surprised that she would do something like this. I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice the witch calling my name.

"LEVI why don't you answer me!! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!" Petra yelled dramatically.

"Tch... when can I leave?" I asked in my deep monotone voice.

"Ugh... fine men please take my fiance to the cellar please... and make sure he doesn't get food or water for three days," Petra ordered knowing that I haven't touched my food since I sat down.

I stood up and started walking not waiting for the three men. I walked towards my prison with a furious scowl that perched upon my lips. _'Why do I still feel numb yet so tired..._ ' I mumbled as I stood in front of the metal door.

"I thought you should know," paused the other voice behind me. I turned towards the person with an annoyed expression. It turned out to be Oruo he must have followed me after I walked out. "You know those darts we shot you with? It was dipped in a serum to weaken the gifted. For example, considering the numerous times you've been shot with these darts and the way you collapsed on the graveled ground you are probably still feeling a little drowsy and weak."

 _'That explains a lot,'_ I grab onto the left side of my chest that's underneath my black coat in pain. _'What is this feeling that's gotten me so worried?'_ Nothing. Nobody answered. I suddenly feel this distress in my heart as if someone pushed a blade through my heart.

"Have a nice re-" the moron didn't get to finish his sentence for I have already closed the door in his face. I remove my clothing to change into some black pants and a white T-shirt. I look through the drawer in my nightstand to find a book though it's not just any book. It's the book that Zephyra got me just recently **(A/n: Can be anything... I don't care)**. I open the book to the first page, suddenly, what looked to be a piece of paper had fallen to the ground. I take a closer inspection. Bending down I grab the paper to find it was a picture of Zephyra. I felt my eyes watering but I didn't let the tears fall. I put her picture back into the book with a saddened smile.

 _'Hanji better find her or else I'm going to burn her to a crisp.'_  I lay in bed, thinking of Zephyra and the good times we had before drifting to sleep...

Unknown POV

_**CRACK CRACK SWISH** _

"ARE YOU WILLING TO COOPERATE?!"

"--"

The crack of the whip sounded in the air along came with pained yelps.

"Alright, that's enough. We need her alive. She'll be used as a soldier," the man said with venom in his voice. "Let's go it's late we'll try tomorrow."

After the two left, I was left alone. My wrists were burning in their restraints. I was suddenly lifted from my spot on the cold floor. Two hands released me from the contraptions and laid me onto the ground. They started to clean the trickling blood from my lacerations. I started to slip into a darkness. I didn't feel the need to fight it....

"Help me..." I called out in a small whisper before slipping into the emptiness...

* * *

 

**How was the chappy?? I'm sorry it took so long I just started school on Tuesday of August 15.... Anyway I hope you like it!!**

**Who do you think the Unknown person is?!**

**Who helped them?!**

**Comment your answers, please!!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.18.17

**Edited on 06.03.18**

Zephyra's POV

I awake to this sudden numbness all around my body with my senses in the clouds. Once the numbness in my body clears I feel pain on my back. The memories of what happened yesterday come flooding back from the lashes given to the time where my wounds were being treated. I try to move my fingers and legs from the cool stoned ground with heavy breaths. I sucked in a gulp of air to muffle my cries of pain.

Finally, I sat up with my legs, lazily crossed in front of me with my arms supporting my weight behind me. My burgundy tresses now lay loose down my back. The room I was in looked like a cellar with shackles that lay on the ground where my hands were once bound before. I tried to remember the person that came and treated my wounds.

'Where are you, mi amor?' my thoughts call out for comfort as I look for any natural light in the room. ('Where are you, my love?')

A great amount of time goes by until their daily routine takes effect. With a loud bang, my captors come and bind my wrists in shackles and interrogate me of the whereabouts of certain mutants. I honestly don't know who they're talking about other than-

My thoughts are cut off by the shaking of the whole facility. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" my captors' screech in alarm. I myself am curious of the thundering quakes that have shaken me to the bone.

"GO!! GO STOP THAT IMBECILE OF A TITAN!!" the _captain_ as I assume ordered out his soldiers that have surrounded my cell. "But what about the girl, sir?"

"Leave her there," the superior replied. "Everyone OUT!"

Once everyone was out the room the man in charge walked towards me. He was a tall man, with a fairly muscular build. He had gold eyes and straight, dark blond hair parted down the middle and tucked behind his ears, reaching the lower back of his neck. He had a notably slim face with defined cheekbones and light skin.

**(Credited to attackontitan.wikia website)**

Suddenly, he forcefully grabbed my chin with his calloused hands and moved his face towards mine as if to whisper something in my ear. He started to caress my face and head creepily. "Oh, what a beauty you are."

I snap my head away from the creep. Before he could violate my personal space, he was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. He hurriedly stood up and acted as if nothing happened. I cast my icy glare behind his head.

"SIR,-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

" WE TRIED TO CONTAIN THE PRISONER BUT HE ALREADY DESTROYED HIS CELL!!"

"WHAT?! YOU'VE BETTER NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!!"

The two arguing souls hurried out of my cell to aid the escapee. After what seemed like hours there is another pounding against my door. Then out of the blue a huge block of dirt knocks the steel door down. "Come on let's go!!"

What sounds like a teenager's voice calls out. He hurries in and stands at the entrance of the room with a blush rising on his face. "What are you blushing at?" I ask him curiously.

He turns his head to the side. "It- it's just what you're wearing," he pointed out.

I was wearing a crop top with some baggy pants. I guess he hasn't seen as much skin on a girl before. What a gentleman. "Tch it's fine, now get me out of these restraints."

He did as he was told and made a crowbar out of the steel from the door. 'How impressive...' I thought with a small smile on my pale caramel skin. He hacks the chains from my wrists and I topple over on my stomach. He hurriedly hacks the other chains and asks me "Can you get up??"

"Yes."

"Come on they'll be here any moment."

We walk hurriedly to escape the filthy place. I take a good look at my wrists. They have stained a deep red from the tightness of the shackles. I look up to the average height male beside me. He has large turquoise eyes, deep chocolate brown layered hair, and a face with a look of determination. "Who else did you free?"

"I freed everyone else they all scattered went to different directions. I bet a little bit of them got re-captured but we have to keep moving or else they'll recapture us again."

With that in mind, I think of the possibilities of the others getting out. 'It's a little too quiet-'

"There, there's the door." He runs faster almost creating craters on the ground with his feet. He runs with all his might to two other figures giving them a huge hug. I hurriedly try to catch up to the small group but sense an evil creeping up on us. I hurriedly throw my arms straight in the air towards the sides of the group, stopping the darts that were aimed at the group. I surf the wind as to get closer to the group and yell at the brunette "HEY NIÑO, MAKE A BERRIER AROUND YOUR GROUP!!" I land on the ground in front of the assaulters throwing gusts of air as cover. The brunette puts four barriers on either side of his group. I see that our attackers aren't using tranquilizers anymore but..... REAL guns!! I go to tell the group but am cut off by a pain in my leg. 

"AHH!!" 

"I AM COMING!! JUST HOLD ON!!"

" ARMIN GO GET HER I'LL COVER YOU!!"

The one who I guess is Armin, a blond comes to my aid just as the brunette makes a wall of rock shoot from the front of us as to block off the bullets. I am dragged to the middle of the group. "I DON'T THINK WE CAN HOLD THEM OFF FOR MUCH LONGER EREN!! YOU'VE BEEN SHOT IN THE ARM!!"

"IT'S FINE MIKASA-!!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!! EREN, IS THAT YOUR NAME??" I holler at the stubborn kid in anger.

"PUT THE WALLS DOWN I HAVE A PLAN!!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"NO, I AM NOT!! JUST PUT THEM DOWN AND HELP ME GET UP!!"

"HECK NO!!"

"DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, BRAT?!"

Eren nods.

"THEN HELP ME UP AND PUT THE WALLS DOWN!!" Finally, Eren listens to me. Armin helps me up just as I asked. Despite the pain in my calf, I spread my legs in a stance and put my arms above me. I nod at Eren as a signal to lower the walls. Just as a round of bullets fly towards us, with a powerful push of my feet and arms I make a wall of air fly around us. The bullets don't get through. 

The group looks at me in amazement. "Now I'll hold them off so that you guys can get away."

"But what about you we can't just leave you!" Armin presses.

"I'll be fine, Armin. Eren, tell Levi of my location when you see him. You may know him once you've seen him. He's a pretty well-known guy. Tell him I'm alright."

"Okay, I will." They understood what I was about to do. With that said, I make the wind go a little slower so they won't be swept away. Once they are out of sight, I put down the air barrier and collapse in exhaustion from the bullet in my leg and from the overuse of my abilities. I hear nothing and feel nothing. Only numbness and then darkness.

* * *

 

**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS SUPERIOR CREEP?!**

**Please, comment your opinions of this chapter.**

**See you later in the next chapter. TTYL**

 


	11. Chapter 11

01.05.18 - 06.03.18 and on 09.13.18

Levi's POV

I awake from an electric jolt within my palpitating heart. I have a drumming headache that doesn't seem to go away. The pain only rises when I tilt my head at every angle. I try to ignore the pain as I slowly begin my daily routine. After cutting my hair to the my desired length, I get dressed in one of the suits that Petra had for me. In the closet there's nothing much but different suits.

From a sudden knock on the door, I walk discreatly towards the metal entrance and exit. There I see none other than the person who ordered my "kidnapping" and her goons outside.

"Good morning, Levi-kins!" Petra yelled.

"Shut your trap, you brat," I say irritatedly as I finish up the final touches of my hair.

"Aww Levi you're so handsome for our date tonight," she disregards my reply from before.

My breath catches in my throat and only seems to tighten with anger bubbling. With a growl of my throat I yelled out to her, "What. Date? Because last I checked we weren't together."

"Levi didn't you hear?? Zephyra's not coming back... she died. She never loved you. It was all just a joke."

"Keep telling yourself that. We're connected in so many ways than you can imagine. So cut the trash that's coming out of your mouth and get on with our  _horrible_  day."

"Fine, but just so you know I did receive news that she passed away, oh so tragically. Apparently, someone tried to help her escape but she caused a huge scene to unfold with her windy powers and covered the tracks of those who helped her to almost escape. Also, one of the soldiers at their base supposedly shot her. I just hope you'll receive this information full heartedly. Nothings holding you back," as she talked I secretly snuck the ear piece into my ear lobe. Once I heard her say that Zephyra's dead, I whipped around and looked towards her with a blank face. She had been staring at her nails with a bored expression smacked on her her face.

This angered me even more. So I commenced hollering for her to get out. She of course thought I was kidding. I'm not playing her games anymore. I'm so done of her trying to change my view on her. With my sudden anger just rising from my skin, I looked towards Petra's face.

At this moment she didn't have her smirk, this time she had a worried expression on her face.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me," it was copy-cat brat who wouldn't stop biting his tongue.

"Stop messing around, Oluo."

"No, I'm serious it's getting hot in here, Eld."

"Yeah I feel it too," said Gunther.

As they talked, I looked towards Petra with an intense look. She looked back at me with scared orbs of brown.

"Unless you want your friends to be cooked meat, I suggest you start talking, Petra," as I said this I pulled up a chair and sat Petra down. I shut the door and started "cooking". I feel the water in the pipes. "Where's the location of the so called 'base' that has my counterpart held captive?"

"Like I would tell you," she looked away.

"Fine. I had Hanji look for it but she hasn't called and I grew, let's say impacient. I was thinking of burning this whole place down but I think I'll just 'cook' or maybe 'boil' everyone here," I started to make the pipes groan with the water pressure building up.

Petra still wouldn't budge. She starts to looked worried around the room avoiding any form of eye contact. I then decide to start heating things up outside of the room. "Hey, Petra!! What's going on in there?! It's getting hotter out here! I'm starting to sweat!"

"Oh come on, Levi you don't have to do this." Petra's voice shook a little.

"Oh, now you see, I  _have_  to do this and do you know why?" Petra shakes her head still scared.

"It's because you darn filthy brats don't know when to leave people be."

**(A/n: I honestly had an idea until I was interupted and then I never came backup on here 'till today Sep.13, 2018 UGH SOMETIMES I HATE MYSELF!!)**

After a few more tries with her she still wouldn't budge, until the water from the pipes burst with steaming water that could easily burn. I made sure the water didn't get on to my suit. When the water had gotten to fill up the room inch by inch, Petra started to struggle more when she could almost feel the steaming air above the water.

Once she budged, I made sure to ask the location of my beloved with detail so as to not waste my time in searching for her aimlessly.

"Will you untie me now?" Her voice trembled.

"I will have to, unfortunately. Zephyra wouldn't want me to hurt anyone," I replied as I got up from my chair and grabbed the necessary items I had brought with me.

After gathering my goods, I started towards the door. My walking was soon interupted, again. "WAIT ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?!"

I paused for a moment and without turning I answered "... Yes"

I began my walk down the hall towards the entrance and began to flood the place. Zephyra never liked the mentions of murder but she never said I could partially drown a whole building.  **(*evil smirk*)**

Once I got outside I made sure to let the water burst through the entrance and the windows. "That should rile them up..."

**(A/n: He puts on his sunglasses and leaves jk jk...Just think of the most epic scene from a movie but with Levi in it... *has mini Fangirl attack*)**

* * *

 

**So!! How was it?? I tried so hard and got so far~**


	12. Chapter 12

05.29.19

**Everytime I come back on here to make the chapter I et way too happy!! Then I exit out and don't come back.... LOL**

Levi's POV

A couple days have passed and I don't think I'm anywhere near the location Hanji has sent me. She checks up on me every once in a while but all she does is talk my ear off. I was beginning to think she was going to talk all day long-

"... and then in come these this kid and..."

"Hange."

"WHAM!! he tries to stop me from even..."

"HANji!"

"getting close to one of the mutants!"

"HANGE!!!!"

"what?!"

"What is SO important that you had to talk my ear off?!"

"Oh riiight!! I remember now."

"Well?"

" 'well?' What??"

"Will you tell me or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Well, you see a few kids escaped and you should meet up with them instead."

I stopped, remembering what we talked about in the warehouse before we were all separated.

~Flashback~

_"Levi could I speak to you in private??"_

_"I'll be upstairs in my room...." Zehyra walked off but came running back to grab her bag of chips off the the white plastic table and ran towards her small room._

_"So what is it?"_

_"So Levi, I overheard our "friends" talking and they seem to be planning something."_

_"Which friends?"_

_"Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner. They were talking about going against us as if they're part of some bigger plan. It sounded like they were going to eliminate all the mutants."_

_"Tch... Go on."_

_" After I had heard that I was going to call you guys but I got caught so now I'm apart of their "plan". But you know me hehehe."_

_"Just get to the point Hange."_

_"Well while we're talking, they're having the whole place surrounded so there's no exits. These guys are not gonna let you go, Levi. You need to be careful. It's not going to how we all met."_

_"Fine. What would you have us do?"_

_"Do what you can to try and stay together. Right now they have me working at their building where they keep the mutants so I'll be in chanrge of doing science and what stuff gets to Petra."_

_"Alright. Stay safe Hange. No extreme messures if we get caught."_

_"Aww shortie, you're worried about me!!"_

_"Not anymore get out."_

_"Alright, I promise. Now go to you're lover she alrady knows whats going on so stay safe!!" As soon as she leaves the building I go up to meet Zephyra. I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to jolt to see me. 'I scared her... huff'_

_"Ay, don't surprise me like that! I could have slapped you."_

_"Huh... come on the traps....._

~End of Flashback~

"Alright, show me the way to them so that we can make a plan to infiltrate the building."

"Right on Sir!!" I immediatley hear typing. Working on finiding the brats. "Alright I've found their location they're a little farther from the building you all will be infiltrating but thats okay we an work from there."

"...Alright. Tell me where to go."

".... Levi.... I know you've been avoiding teh subject so I'll just flat out tell you. She's holding up well. Though, they keep sending people to get her to talk. I've done all I can to ease her pain but she's still waiting for you."

"...."

"Levi...?" Hange says in a softer tone.

Before she can say anything else I take off the earpiece and stuck it in my pocket. I feel liquid on my slim face, rushing down the curve of my jaw. I hurriedly wipe them away making sure to not make a sound, afraid that Hanji would'nt leave me be if she heard. I take off my cravat and use it to wipe my tears away. After a few silent minutes, I put the earpice back on hearing Hanji calling my name. To loosen the tense atmosphere, I tell her that if she keeps calling me she'll get caught. After that I hear a sigh of relief.

"GOSH LEVI YOU SCARED ME!!"

"So...?"

"Ugh you know what just keep going staright they should be at an abandoned gass station. It'll take you a couple hours to get to them. I told them to stay put so they should still be there waiting for your arrival."

"Alright thanks Hanji. You've been a great friend."

"You're welcome, Levi. Hurry and come and get her!!"

"I will thanks." With that, the line goes silent. I put my cravat back on and continue my journey.

 

* * *

**HELLO!! Sorry, I had to take a break. So I got my Diploma. I'm as free as NEMO!!**   
**Lol Sorry I don't get how people do it. Once I hit 18, I'm like... :T Well alright then I guess it happened.**


End file.
